Away
January 17th, 1:00 PM Wildomar, Samson's House 12:08:59 PM Arbi: Samsons sitting on the edge of his bed with the phone in his hand, he dials Leena's number and waits for someone to pick up. Mandy and Isaac are still across the room, looking at MTG cards. 12:11:29 PM Omniance: A few rings go by and someone picks up the phone. Leena: She can be heard in the backround. Give me the phone Tate. Tate: Her yougner brother can be heard nearer to the phone, but still not speaking into it. You're not the only one who gets calls you know? Leena: Fine, who is it then? Tate: He speaks into the phone Hello? 12:12:13 PM Arbi: Samson: Aye, mate. Is Leena home? 12:13:49 PM Omniance: Tate: He sighs, It's that Canadian guy. Leena: Give me that! Tate: Fine-fine... The sound of the phone fumbling can be heard. Leena: He's fucking Australian, not Canadian, you can't just call people Canadian, Tate. She puts the phone to her ear. Hey Samson, what's up? 12:31:08 PM Arbi: Samson: Bloody canadians. He's just trying to wind me up that brother of yours. He pauses. Now why did I call you again? He looks over and sees Mandy whispering something into Isaac's ear. That's right. Mandy is planning a weekend get-away at her family's cabin in Idyllwild. Me and Isaac are going of course. How about you, love? Will you be able to make it? 12:32:14 PM Omniance: Leena: With Mandy? Mandy Lane? You're going to a cabin with Mandy Lane? In the woods? What? 12:34:19 PM | Edited 12:34:34 PM Arbi: Samson: He lays back in his bed, talking quietly so the other two don't hear him. I think the girl is having problems at home, love. You don't just wake up from a coma and run off to a cabin in the woods with your friends. She hasn't said anything about it but it's bloody obvious. 12:35:07 PM Omniance: Leena: She sighs. I don't even like Mandy... Who else is going? Just you and Isaac? 12:36:39 PM Arbi: Samson: You really don't like her? I thought you two were mates. She asked us to invite you herself. 12:37:03 PM Omniance: Leena: What? She did? That's... Weird. 12:39:14 PM | Edited 12:39:21 PM Arbi: Samson: She also wanted to invite two boys from your school. I never met them meself but they're apparently twins. 12:39:48 PM Omniance: Leena: So that's who she wants to come then, not me. I think she's just being manipulative. 12:43:34 PM Arbi: Samson: This might be a good oppurtunity to get to know the girl a bit more. All that aside I would enjoy your company. I'll feel like a third wheel if it's just me going. 12:45:29 PM Omniance: Leena: Alright... I could use some time... Away. I'll have to make something up to my parents to get them to let me go. I'll call the twins, then I'll call you back, alright? Talk to you in about ten minutes. 12:50:13 PM | Edited 12:51:27 PM Arbi: Samson: Cheers, love. He hangs up the phone and looks over at Isaac and Mandy again, still surprised that out of Leo and him that he would end up with the hot girlfriend. He feels happy for them but a little worried at the same time. 12:55:56 PM Omniance: Leena: She picks the phone back up and starts dialing. As it's ringing she looks over at her brother who is working on his science fair project. There's clay and vinegar everywhere as he's trying to make the cliché volcano. She sighs as she waits for someone to pick up. 12:59:36 PM Arbi: Yuri or Lucas: One of them picks up the phone. Hello? 1:00:55 PM Omniance: Leena: Hey... She waits for a sign of which of them it is before saying their name. Umm... So Mandy is apparently inviting us to go to her parent's cabin... For the weekend. Out in the woods... 1:02:28 PM Arbi: Yuri: What's that? Mandy wants to invite us to her parent's cabin in the wood for the weekend? He says this louder than normal so Lucas can hear. 1:03:01 PM Omniance: Lucas: What? There's a sound of something falling over as he scrambles over. Wait what?! 1:04:45 PM Arbi: Yuri: The sound of him exhaling something can be heard. You actually being serious? I thought she was in a coma. 1:05:34 PM Omniance: Leena: Yeah, me too... But I guess she's awake. Umm... I have no idea why she's inviting me. 1:05:46 PM Omniance: Lucas: Maybe she wants to be friends. 1:06:58 PM Omniance: Leena: She can hear him in the backround. I guess. 1:07:27 PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks at Lucas who has his face almost up against his. This is why people think we touch each other. Get off of me. He pushes Lucas off his bed. 1:08:08 PM Omniance: Lucas: It's about Mandy Lane I need to hear it! 1:08:23 PM Omniance: Leena: Ugh... So I guess I'll swing by and pick you two up. 1:10:18 PM Arbi: Yuri: Give us about twenty minutes. Lucas is about to run into the shower so he smells perfect. Then he's gonna spend ten minutes infront of the mirror making sure his hair is perfect. 1:11:16 PM Omniance: Leena: Wait, you two have a car right? Just come pick me up, it'll make it easier for me to escape from my parents if I don't have to make up excuses for taking the truck. 1:13:27 PM | Edited 1:14:18 PM Arbi: Yuri: He stands up from the windowsill and walks off his bed, grabbing his car keys as Lucas rushes into the bathroom half naked. Give us a call back when you're ready. Take your time...I forgot Lucas sometimes takes thirty minutes in the shower. 1:14:14 PM Omniance: Lucas: He can be heard yelling from the bathroom. I never take that long! 1:14:44 PM Omniance: Leena: I'll go pack some stuff then call you back I guess. 1:15:09 PM Arbi: Yuri: You don't sound very happy. 1:16:06 PM Omniance: Leena: Because this is weird. Mandy Lane comes out of a coma and her first instinct is to invite us off to a cabin? That's got next-level horror cliché written all over it. 1:17:52 PM Arbi: Yuri: Are you really that freaked out? Your're a witch with a familiar that can turn into almost any animal. 1:18:48 PM Omniance: Leena: I don't like Mandy. She's manipulative... I feel bad cause she was in a coma... But still. I dunno... Plus you two are dicks to, like, everyone. I don't want either of you screwing with my other friends that are going. 1:20:34 PM Arbi: Yuri: I've been nothing but nice to Leo this past month. We even hang out afterschool sometimes. Who else is coming? 1:21:13 PM Omniance: Leena: Another guy you haven't met before named Samson. He's a great guy and I don't want you two mocking him, got it? 1:21:52 PM | Edited 1:23:11 PM Arbi: Yuri: He raises an eyebrow and exhales what sounds like more smoke. You're acting like there's already a reason for us to mock him. 1:23:06 PM Omniance: Leena: She lets out a long sight. I tried. I'll call you back in like 20 minutes. 1:23:49 PM Arbi: Yuri: I'll be good. I promise. He exhales more smoke. Seeya, Leena. 1:24:12 PM Omniance: Leena: Seeya. She hangs up. 1:24:59 PM Omniance: About thirty minutes later the three of them are walking down the stairs into Samson's basement. Leena is leading the way. 1:25:30 PM Omniance: Leena: Your front door was open, so we just walked in if that's alright. As she reaches the bottom of the stairs she looks to Samson. 1:30:07 PM Arbi: Samson: Good to see you, love. We were just talking about what we'll be taking to the cabin. He sees the twins behind Leena. Crikey, they really are twins. Which one is Lucas? 1:30:51 PM Omniance: Lucas: He nods slightly to Samson, saying out the side of his mouth in a whisper to Yuri. That accent... 1:31:22 PM Omniance: Leena: She shakes her head. So are we... Leaving soon... What's happening... 1:34:44 PM Arbi: Isaac: I've taken the liberty of writing up everything we'll need to take to the cabin. He reads off the list of things they need. Lots of...food. Yeah. I think that's everything. 1:35:06 PM Omniance: Lucas: I enjoy lots of food. 1:35:31 PM Omniance: Leena: Did you two bring money? I'm not spotting you for all your groceries. 1:36:54 PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: I'll pay for the groceries. She's walking out of the bathroom. She's fixed her hair a bit, as she just got out of the hospital this morning. Whole weekend is my treat. 1:37:55 PM Arbi: Yuri: What about beer? You can't go to a cabin in the woods without beer. 1:39:00 PM Arbi: Isaac: Uh... He fixes his glasses and looks around the room. Is anyone else going to drink? 1:40:11 PM Arbi: Yuri: He nudges Lucas so he raises his hand. 1:40:46 PM Omniance: Lucas: Yeah, I mean, little wouldn't hurt... 1:41:02 PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: We're not old enough to buy it. 1:42:41 PM Arbi: Samson: She's right, mates. You'll just have to survive the weekend without it. 1:43:22 PM Omniance: Leena: Good. This didn't need to get anymore cliché than it already is... 1:44:13 PM Arbi: Yuri: He shrugs. I don't like beer that much anyways. He reaches into his pocket, feeling for his bagged weed behind his wallet. 1:44:38 PM Arbi: Isaac: Everyone ready to go? 1:45:47 PM | Edited 1:46:25 PM Omniance: Leena: Yeah, She looks at Mandy suspiciously. I guess you'll have to lead the way since you know where it is. 1:46:02 PM Omniance: Lucas: We should decide who is driving with who. 1:51:45 PM Arbi: Yuri: We have a jeep. Can't have a better ride out in the woods. You wanna come with us, Leena? 1:52:21 PM Omniance: Leena: Yeah, obviously. She looks at Isaac and Mandy. Guess... You can ride with us Samson. 1:53:52 PM Arbi: Samson: He nods. Sounds good, love. After he looks over at Mandy and Isaac. 1:55:02 PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She's looking through her pack, standing next to Isaac. Isaac will just have to ride with me I guess. She pulls out her keys. Let's go! 1:56:45 PM Omniance: About thirty minutes later they're driving down the freeway. Lucas is driving, and Yuri is in the passenger's seat, with Leena and Samson sitting in the back. 2:00:08 PM Omniance: Lucas: Shit, we didn't pick up gram crackers and marshmellows. Leena: We're not making s'mores. Lucas: What? Leena: Clichés are too cliché, alright? I don't want to live out my last night running through the woods from an ace murderer. Lucas: You act like we're doomed because we're going to spend a weekend at a cabin. Leena: Yeah, because we've had nothing but normal occurrences the passed two and a half months.